Hot Stuff
|year = 1980 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Easy) |nogm = 2 |pc = Tangerine Orange/Electric Purple Plum (Beta) Gold/Purple (Remake) |gc = Purple/Gold Bright Green/Yellow (Beta) Purple/Brown (Remake) |image = JD2= |-|Wii= |-|Remake= |lc=Light Purple (JDWii) Magenta (Remake) |pictos= 91 (JD2, JDWii) 107 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dura= 3:53 |audio= |kcal= 26}} "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman with an orange afro. She wears a golden dress and lavender heels. In her Just Dance Now remake, her hair is blue, she wears a gold and red dress, a pink necklace and belt. 'P2' P2 is a man who also has orange hair in an afro. He wears a purple suit with a star pattern, a white long sleeve shirt, and white platform shoes. In his Just Dance Now remake, his hair is blue, his suit is pink and red, and his glove is brown. HotStuffP1.png|P1 (JD2) HotStuffP2.png|P2 (JD2) Hotstuff coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Hotstuff coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) In the remake, during the bridge, the coaches turn completely black and their clothes have a disco pattern that changes its gradient from lilac to blue. Background Just Dance 2 The routine takes place in a disco with several lights on the floor. There is also an animated disco ball on the ceiling. Just Dance Now The routine now takes place in a lounge-like setting with a disco floor. There are lots of white lights around the floor, which animates following the coaches' dance moves. There are multiple disco balls. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: 'All Gold Moves: '''Make a circle in the air with both of your arms. HotStuffAllGMSjd2.PNG|All Gold Moves hotatuffallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) HotStuff GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Hot Stuff appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *Originally, the dancers were pointed to a more gold/orange color palette and the dancers were in opposite positions. However, P1 still appears in the place of P2 and vice versa in the menu icon of Just Dance 2 and in the Just Dance Now cover. *This routine was featured in the music video for "Last Friday Night (TGIF)" by Katy Perry. *This is the first Donna Summer song in the series; it is followed by I Feel Love. *In the Promiscuous Mashup, the dancers have inverted color palette (purple instead of orange, and vice versa). * The beta version of P1 strongly resembles the dancer for What You Waiting For?. * P1's silhouette appears in later games as an Easter egg: It appears in the menu of Just Dance 3, in the Strike The Pose button and in Just Dance 4 and in Just Dance 2014 when the game says you have to vote for a song on the World Dance Floor. * Along with TiK ToK and U Can’t Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * The Just Dance Now version is largely updated, with new colors for the dancers and an entire new background. * This song holds the record for the most beta elements in a song. * On the Just Dance Now version of the song, if you are quick enough, you can notice that a part of P2's hair is orange for a few split seconds. This can only be seen at the beginning of the routine and it only happens once. The same thing happens with P1. * I Love It reuses a move from the routine. Gallery Hotstuffccx.jpg|''Hot Stuff'' Hotstuff.jpg|''Hot Stuff'' (Remake) hotstuffmenu.png|''Hot Stuff'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Hotstuff cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 403.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 200403.png|Golden avatar 300403.png|Diamond avatar hotstuffdancers.jpg|The dancers in a different color scheme hotstufftrailer.png|A beta image Hot Stuff extraction.png|The extraction hotstuff_pictos.png|Pictograms Just_dance_now_hot_stuff_p2_hair_glitch.png|The "glitch" with P2's hair in the Just Dance Now version Hair glitch p1 hot stuff.png|The hair "glitch" with P1 Juat_dance_3_hot_stuff_different_color_scheme_mashup.png|The dancers' alternate color schemes in ''Promiscuous'''s Mashup Videos Donna Summer- Hot_Stuff Just Dance 2 - Hot Stuff Hot Stuff - Donna Summer Just Dance Now 2* Stars Hot Stuff - Donna Summer - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Hot Stuff | Beta References Site Navigation es:Hot Stuff Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser